


Вишнёвый Пирог

by dearling



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Sex, Breeding, Double Penetration, Incest, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Penis In Vagina Sex, Scenting, Voyeurism, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 14:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18718810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearling/pseuds/dearling
Summary: Когда Неро впервые принимает демоническую форму, новообретённая сила пробуждает в нём инстинкты и желания, которые ему только предстоит понять.





	Вишнёвый Пирог

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cherry Pie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18358970) by [Stramonium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stramonium/pseuds/Stramonium). 



Неро не мог совладать с возникшим в его теле первобытным желанием.

Он плохо понимал, что с ним творилось. Что-то похожее он испытал, когда впервые встретил Данте, только на сей раз эффект был в несколько раз сильнее.

Ви и Уризен слились воедино, и когда Неро увидел Вергилия, вожделение вспыхнуло и зацвело лихорадочным цветом, в паху сразу стало сладко и горячо.

Неро не знал, почему.

Выяснилось, что Вергилий - его отец, но легче от этого не стало. Он сгорал от стыда, пока настойчивое желание становилось всё сильнее и сильнее. Между ног постоянно было влажно. Неро было противно, но не менее от этого приятно.

Потом Неро понял кое-то ещё: всё это время Данте трахал его, прекрасно зная, что он - его племянник. От этой мысли он моментально потёк, и Данте с Вергилием почти наверняка это заметили.

В демонической форме стало только хуже. Обостренное восприятие лишь подлило масла в костёр, и даже когда Неро обернулся обратно, он всё еще видел, слышал, чувствовал окружающий мир в новом спектре.

Приняв демоническую форму, Неро оказался в центре внимания: Данте с Вергилием пристально рассматривали его, то и дело обмениваясь взглядами. Атмосфера была накалена до предела.

Всё резко кончилось, когда они исчезли в аду. Но какое-то время спустя братья всё же появились на пороге офиса Данте.

Неро стоял на кухне и с остервенением сооружал себе огромный и честно заслуженный бутерброд. Он вздрогнул, услышав громкое "бум" вперемешку с криками и звуками драки. 

Вернувшись из ада, Данте с Вергилием ссорились, не переставая. Неро понимал, что те попросту не знали, как договариваться по-другому. Он досадливо цыкнул языком: ему даром не сдалось вечно разнимать двух взрослых мужиков, чтобы те не переубивали друг друга или, не дай бог, не пришибли случайных прохожих. А ещё Неро постоянно ходил возбуждённый. Раньше такой проблемы не было: Данте трахал его исправно и старательно, но то было раньше. Теперь же он сидел и мучился, обдумывая своё незавидное положение. А затем Неро вдруг услышал очень знакомый стон, от которого его тут же бросило в жар.

Стонал, судя по голосу, Данте, и причем явно не от смертельной боли.

Охуеть.

Неро решил сделать вид, что ничего не произошло, однако потом пожалел об этом. Ведь ладно бы просто звуки, но от этих двоих откровенно несло сексом.

Неро не решился уйти, несмотря на то, что в агентстве его ничего не задерживало. Он хотел, но не смог.

Он остался и окончательно занял гостевую спальню, где каждую ночь отчаянно дрочил. И Неро _абсолютно_ точно не слушал, как его отец ебал Данте в соседней комнате. Он ехал крышей от одного запаха.

Неро хотелось убраться от них подальше, но к тому моменту он уже не мог уйти просто так. Он постоянно искал себе оправдания, но никак не мог сделать первый шаг. Воздух в офисе был наэлектризован донельзя.

А потом вдруг случилось то, к чему всё закономерно и шло. Данте просто обнял его со спины и принялся нашёптывать ему на ухо свои глупые и очаровательные комплименты, покрывая шею поцелуями, но Неро сделал вид, что был совершенно незаинтересован. Он зарычал и попытался вывернуться из его рук чисто из принципа, чтобы те не обольщались. Но они видели его насквозь, и Неро об этом знал. Он почувствовал зубы Данте на своей шее и наконец поддался, позволив уложить себя на узкий неопрятный диван. Он с энтузиазмом раздвинул ноги, когда Вергилий справился со своим ремнём и разделся. Неро давно знал, что всё кончится именно так. С одной стороны, это его бесило, но с другой - возбуждало ещё сильнее.

Неро задрожал, когда Данте слегка оттянул и сжал его соски. Потом он прижался ближе, удерживая его на месте, пока Вергилий неспеша вставил свой толстый член внутрь, растягивая мокрую разгорячённую плоть крупной головкой. Неро только этого и ждал, ему было и больно, и хорошо, перед глазами стояло розовое марево, он шипел и подавался бёдрами навстречу. Это всё было неправильно, этого не должно было произойти, но Неро возбуждённо скулил от одного лишь осознания, чем он занимается и с кем. Вергилий держал за его ноги и толкался внутрь, он ебал его размеренно, четко и безжалостно, надменный сукин сын, и Неро понял, что тот так и будет трахать его, пока не кончит, и даже не подумает вынуть. У Неро закатились глаза от одной мысли, что тот так и кончит ему глубоко вовнутрь, не спрашивая. Его тело отзывалось волной удовольствия на каждое движение, он сжимался, член входил в него тесно и туго, и от этого он тёк ещё сильнее.

"Я ебнулся окончательно" обречённо подумал Неро. Видимо, он умудрился сказать это вслух, потому что Данте с Вергилием засмеялись под ритмичный скрип дивана.

\- По демонским меркам с тобой всё замечательно.

\- Стой, - подал голос Данте. - Неро, забирайся на него сверху, я хочу посмотреть.

Он не успел понять, чего именно от него хотят, когда Вергилий отстранился и притянул его к себе на колени. Неро недовольно зашипел, но моментально заткнулся, когда тот усадил его на свой член: головка доставала так глубоко, что Неро вздрогнул от неожиданности, ерзая на месте. А потом они помогли ему набрать ритм, он поднимался и опускался снова, вверх и снова вниз. К третьему разу Неро чуть не захлебнулся собственной слюной: настолько ему было хорошо.

Неро до того потерялся в ощущениях от секса, что невольно ахнул, когда Данте погладил его между ягодиц. Он поводил пальцами по смазке у него между ног и вставил два мокрых пальца внутрь. Неро такого не ожидал и сжался, туже обхватив член, пока Данте медленно растягивал его задницу.

\- Как же тебя унесло, - покачал головой Данте. - Всё чертовское наружу вылезли, ты посмотри-ка. Меня ты тоже хочешь, да, Неро? Прямо здесь, как твой отец с тобой закончит?

Стоило Неро это вообразить, как он сорвался и кончил, до того стиснув Вергилия, что тот застонал и резко вжал его в себя, пытаясь войти и достать дальше, чтобы тот наверняка прочувствовал всё. Потом он кончил сам, Неро с жадным удовольствием ощутил его густую и горячую сперму у себя глубоко внутри.

Моментом позже мозги отказали окончательно, он пьяно застонал, ему хотелось ещё и ещё. Вергилий тоже никуда не торопился, он чувствовал его твердый член в себе. Данте снова принялся растягивать его сзади и Неро крупно вздрогнул.

\- Блять, блять, блять, - пробормотал Неро. Его пьянил их возбуждённый запах.

\- Данте, поторопись. Не видишь, как он тебя хочет?

\- Ну тогда лучше помоги мне, братец.

Вергилий улёгся спиной на диван, опустив голову на подлокотник, а затем взял и раздвинул его ягодицы, чтобы Данте было удобнее. Неро из-за этого невероятно смутился, но совладал с собой и не подал виду.

\- Доволен? - непринуждённо поинтересовался Вергилий, ощутимо сжав его зад.

\- Отменный вид, мне нравится, - отозвался Данте, уже проталкиваясь вовнутрь.

Данте со своим замечательным членом только распалил его сильнее, он двигался осторожно и мягко, в отличие от Вергилия. Неро захлебывался от переполнявших его ощущений, в какой-то момент у него потекли слезы, пока он кричал и выгибался в руках Данте, Вергилий начал двигаться снова.

Неро был заполнен до предела, он не знал, куда ему деваться от всех этих чувств, он плохо контролировал собственное тело. Его било крупной дрожью, внутри сладко и болезненно тянуло. Вергилий стал двигаться быстрее, и его сперма тут же потекла наружу, неприлично громко хлюпая, пока Данте уверенно и крепко трахал его чувствительную тугую дырку. Неро затрясся, кончив снова, скопившееся напряжение разом схлынуло и оставило его совсем без сил, кончик языка и подушечки пальцев слегка покалывало. Данте с Вергилием это ни капли не смутило, они протрахали его через оргазм, не останавливаясь. Неро лихорадочно дышал, боясь чересчур расслабиться и обмочиться прямо там как какая-то течная сука. Он уцепился за эту мысль. Да. Именно так он себя и вёл. Он запросто дал выебать себя со всех сторон и получил удовольствие от процесса.

Данте кончил внутрь, горячо и основательно. Когда он наконец вышел, густая сперма потекла вниз, смешиваясь со спермой на члене Вергилия. Неро чувствовал себя очень грязно. Но ему хотелось ещё, больше и сильнее.

\- Красивое у тебя сейчас личико, пацан, - проговорил Данте, встав на колени, чтобы как следует поцеловать его заплаканное лицо.

Он простонал что-то в ответ, пока Вергилий всё еще двигался внутри. А когда Данте нашёл его клитор и начал ласкать его, он не выдержал и кончил в третий раз.

Неро и вообразить не мог, что ему может быть так хорошо.


End file.
